Commitment
by The Countess of Monte Cristo
Summary: A conversation to pass the time during the two hours it took to reach the Gamemaster's territory. Some emotions surface and friendships are strained.


_A/N This is definitely a friendship fic with mild undertones should you wish to interpret it that way._

"Spreading your seeds, Kurama?"

The redhead couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped his lips at his friend's lewd innuendo.

A smile tugging at his lips, he replied, "They're to show us the way back…" He paused searching for the right words and settling on a human cliché, waving his arm dismissively and shrugging. "Like phosphorescent…bread crumbs."

"Assuming we live…to come back," Hiei retorted snidely with his trademark smirk.

Kurama smiled at him in return with a soft noncommittal hum. In all honesty, he had missed Hiei's characteristic grim humor. The little Koorime had such a dark charm, really.

_Bread crumbs?_

Kurama internally laughed at the demon's mental query. Of course, Hiei would be ignorant of the reference to a human fairy tale.

_It's from a story human parents tell their young. In it two siblings become lost in the woods so they leave a trail of bread crumbs in their wake as a means of navigation._ He said this curtly and little sharper than he had intended. He was still a little stung that Hiei had been gone so long, and that when he had finally appeared it was to Yusuke and not to him.

Apparently his harsh words had alerted the little demon to his mood, and he spared a fleeting, curious glance his way.

_What did you mean by that, Hiei?_

Hiei furrowed his brow in confusion.

_Mean by what, Fox?_

_'If we live to come back.'_ He mentally quoted. _Do you have so little faith in our abilities? Or are you going to abandon us again and seize your opportunity to escape this world?_

He had said all this with an eerie calmness, lightly; Hiei'd even go so far as to say, pleasantly. Yet the innocent question sent a shiver down the fire apparition's spine, and he was incapable of feeling cold so the shiver could only mean one thing…fear.

_Kurama… _The use of his real name instead of the pet name Hiei favored was a mark of the serious turn the conversation had taken.

Before Hiei could continue their telepathic conversation, Kurama spoke aloud.

"So, Yusuke, tell me how it is you came to cross paths with our wayward companion."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the smooth interruption. Something was bothering him, and Hiei had an inkling as to what that was. He didn't think Kurama was upset so much over thinking he may leave to go home as he was that Hiei had abandoned them to complete this mission alone in the first place. But why would he care so much whether he was by his side or not…?

"Heh, well…" The detective looked uncomfortable at this question and scratched the back of his head in his trademark nervous tic. Kurama looked at him expectantly for he would certainly never let this topic drop.

"I was being chased all over the place by this oil truck straight out of _Christine _(1) and rocks, knives, and bullets were headed my way. I was about to be blown away when Three-Eyes here rescued my sorry ass and took care of Sniper. We had a bit of a scrape when he thought he'd be a little jerk and waylay me with a brawl, then I…er…" He trailed off at this because Hiei gave the detective his best glare that promised him slow, painful disembowelment at the very least should he continue. He didn't want the fox to know about him attempting to get the tape. Kurama had spilled the information that he wanted it to the boy easily enough, but he doubted he would approve of his quest to achieve it. Again, why did he care so much what the damn fox thought_? He'd just get in the way and keep me from getting my hands on it._ He told himself that, but he didn't truly believe that that was the reason behind his reticence in confessing. The detective began again, trying his best to be convincing, "I persuaded him to come along."

"You bribed him…with Chapter Black, I imagine." The words were deadly calm. A precision hit, such was his style. Yusuke and Hiei stopped dead in their tracks. Kurama turned his searing green gaze at the fire demon, and it burned far more than his darkness flame ever could. It was full of reproach and…disappointment?

Before Kurama could open his mouth to reprimand them for their deception, Mitari spoke, very softy and very tremulously. "Chapter Black?"

They all turned to him abruptly in surprise for they had forgotten his presence, interloping as he was in this intimate matter.

"You…you _want_ to see it?" He asked in horror.

"Indeed. I, too, am curious to know the answer to that question, Hiei." Kurama voiced, burying his hands in his pockets. Hiei watched as he did so. Being the fox's near constant companion…and if he were honest with himself, best friend, for these past few years, he could say with certainty that he knew the demon better than anyone ever had or likely ever would. He knew that when Kurama hid his hands in his pockets, he was uncomfortable with something. It was one of the few tells he had, and Hiei was loath to let him know that he knew about it, lest the fox take further precautions to seal away his emotions from the world.

"If I wanted the tape…" He began, but the vicious look Kurama shot him told him quite plainly that the fox knew as well as he did that there was no "if" about it, but he continued all the same. "Then there would be a thousand other uses for it besides watching it."

"Naturally. You could sell it to the highest bidder. Perhaps you could even use it to spark a demonic rebellion. Or most temptingly, you could even clear your record and ensure passage to the Demon Realm by ransoming it back to Spirit Realm once this business is over. That would certainly ensure that you never had to see us again." The bitterness in his tone cut him deeply. The fox, despite being outwardly warm and friendly, could be quite cold and aloof when it suited him. He could cut very deep and leave his victims' soul to bleed, laughing all the while. Perhaps Kurama was the one being in all three worlds that Hiei actually feared.

_Never had to see us again. _Those terrible words, spoken with such animosity by the one voice from which he never wanted to hear such venom directed at him. Kurama had never spoken this way to him, not even when Hiei had threatened to kill him after his rescue of the detective. This smoldering yet cold anger was far worse than when he had hit him earlier. For there was more than shear fury in the fox's eyes. His rage was mingled with disappointment, bitterness, and the most heart breaking of all: pain. Hiei had hurt him…yet again. He always hurt Kurama far more frequently and far deeper than anyone else around him. It seemed that was all he was capable of doing: inflicting pain on those who choose to remain in his presence.

And then there were the words themselves. He could live without seeing the detective and the oaf. The detective would be missed, but he could forget him given enough time. But the fox…

It seemed there was nothing else for it but to evade his answer with his morbid outlook.

"You make it seem as if us coming out of this alive and triumphant is inevitable," he said this with as much derision as he could muster, masterfully masking the pain and guilt he felt over hurting the fox.

"We've overcome insurmountable odds before. Why are you so certain we will fail now?" Kurama reluctantly took the bait, letting Hiei steer the conversation elsewhere but not forgetting where it had been.

"Humph, I saw this fool fighting their leader, and I tested his power myself shortly afterward."

"You were watching us the whole time?" Kurama asked in a voice full of honest amazement. He was temporarily stunned by this revelation, and Hiei was fully willing to take advantage of this fact.

"And the psychic that is creating this tunnel is likely not human. A mere human would not be powerful enough to create such a large distortion in the pseudo space. The two of us together might be able to take out the demon, but that would be a moot point if the detective is unable to defeat the mastermind of this plan." Hiei crossed his arms, staring down the self-righteous fox. He may genuinely like this demon turned human, but his patience with even him wore thin. He resented his human nature at times. It made him soft, weak. He didn't see things like a demon any loner, siding more often than not with the pitiful humans with their feelings and morals garbage. Yet at the same time it was his very humanity that captivated him so completely…

"I have faith in Yusuke," was Kurama's familiar reply. Hiei had always felt that Kurama thought too much of this human child. Hiei admired him as well, but he didn't think the world of him as Kurama did. Before he could understand the reasons behind it, Hiei felt a stab of jealousy for the detective. What had gotten into him? Spending so much time with these humans must have tainted him as it had Kurama. He was actually beginning to_ feel_ these ridiculous and superfluous human emotions…

"You are being foolishly over optimistic," Hiei retorted scathingly, burying his true feelings deep down, where no one, not even the ever-observant, eagle-eyed, quick-witted, sharp-tongued fox could see.

"And you are being foolishly over pessimistic." Kurama's words rang true. They were such opposites. Kurama was soft spoken, elegant, and kind while Hiei was impolite, crass, and harsh. Every positive quality Kurama possessed, Hiei as the embodiment of its negative. They were like Yin and Yang: parts of the same whole, so they complemented each other well. Kurama was like the moon and he like the night's sky. Kurama's beauty and benevolence shone brightly through the nebulous and nefarious night.

"Kurama, I have made a commitment to this team, and I will honor it to its conclusion, even if it takes my life in the process." This honest answer as well as the use of his formal name gave Kurama pause. His green eyes softened, looking like the smooth leaves they resemble, and Hiei could see the regret at having been so harsh with him take the place of the former anger.

"That's the best I can wish for, Dragon." Kurama was using the endearing nickname as an intentional way to placate any hard feelings at his berating. While Hiei could still see the shadow of doubt behind his eyes, for he far from approved of his desire for the atrocious tape, he wasn't willing to let that cost him his friendship.

The other two in the tunnel, long forgotten by the two friends, silently watched in engrossed interest throughout the exchange. As Hiei continued walking away from them down through the labyrinthine cave, for they had all stopped in their tracks in the heat of the argument between the two demons, he shot over his shoulder.

"Hn, foolish fox."

_A/N _

_(1) Christine is a Stephen King novel that has a film adaptation and is based on a car named Christine that is animate and goes on a killing spree._

_So I decided to give you a reading order of these one-shots so far. You can also find this list in its updated form on my profile as I write more. I intend to do these one-shots throughout the entire series, and if there are any requests let me know! Unless specified I'd take it into account that ALL my fanfictions reside in the same timeline also._

_Caring- Middle of the Dark Tournament_

_Chagrin- Beginning of Chapter Black_

_Capricious- Beginning of Chapter Black_

_Commitment-Middle of Chapter Black_

_Composure-Middle of Chapter Black_

_Case Closed- End of Chapter Black_

_Café- Between Chapter Black end and Three Kings beginning_

_Closure- End of Three Kings_

_Consolation (Night Visitor)- Post series_


End file.
